Mirror, Mirror
Helena approached several members of the guild and requested that they go stealthily to the island she was found on to retrieve a paper she needs. But she doesn’t want to tell them what is on this paper. The group boarded a pirate ship captained by Gigi, a carefree aquatic shifter who had agreed to ferry them to the island and back. The group begian to sail through a storm when one of the sailors is thrown overboard. Dolan and Artemis began trying to rescue the drowning sailor when Gigi came up from below deck and shifted into her serpent form to save him. Dolan was unimpressed with her decision to be below deck during a storm, but Gigi assured him that she would never leave anyone behind. Dolan remained skeptical as her actions seemed to contradict her words. The group reached the island early the next day without any more incidents. On this island was a subterranean library, inside which Dolan found an orb of colding, a small glass sphere capable of freezing water near it, and Artemis found a book on Orcish heritage. Nyanta and Blazej found a room with a mirror puzzle that involved moving a mirror to different walls and stepping through it. They began to solve the puzzle when Artemis and Dolan joined them. Artemis began to help with the puzzle, but Dolan refused to step through the mirror. After solving the puzzle Artemis, Blazej and Nyanta entered the final room, but were trapped on the other side of a mirror that spawned shadow versions of themselves on the other side. Dolan killed the shadow versions of Blazej and Artemis and offered to go and get help from the rest of the guild. The guild members trapped on the other side saw a header over the door that said “Four must enter.” They told Dolan this but Dolan reasoned that this was more likely a trap than an instruction and decided to go back and get help. Upon hearing Dolan’s story and request to go back to Alfenheim, Gigi had her men beat him unconscious, tie him up and she brought him back through the mirror the others were trapped inside. It shattered when Gigi and Dolan passed through it, and spawning shadow versions of Dolan and Gigi. The group slew them and Artemis brought Dolan back to consciousness. The group headed through a door that had appeared behind them into one final Puzzle room. The group solved it and fought a water Elemental before the paper they were after appeared. Dolan took the paper as the room began to flood. A hatch in the ceiling was the only exit. As the group rushed to escape, Dolan handed Artemis a fake paper, wishing to keep the real one so he could study it. After getting to the ship Gigi suspected Dolan of treachery and threw him in the brig, but not before he hid the real paper inside a lantern in the ship’s bow. The pirates searched him and threw him in the brig where Blazej and Gigi’s first mate enjoyed flicking cards at the furious Dolan. Artemis managed to get the paper out of the lantern and smuggled it with her. Just before reaching shore the pirates tossed Dolan off the ship where Blanka picked him up in a dingy to bring him back to shore. Dolan attempted to rendezvous with Artemis after she used a spell to tell him she had the paper. But just before he got there, a mysterious blonde woman pick pocketed the paper from Artemis. The group realized they had failed. Dolan rounded on Blazej and with the hilt of his rapier and knocked him out and kicked him off the docs into the water for siding with the pirates against him. And annoying him while he was imprisoned by the pirates who had nearly killed him twice. Dolan turned and announced his resignation from the guild and headed to the newest mining settlement that had begin construction to the west, NewTown. Mysteriously the paper made its way back to Helena with a note that said she will need it, signed “The big S.” Helena opened the parchment and confirmed the rumors she'd heard. On it is a single magic word, and with it holds the power over time. It was the power word: Century. This paper had a second spell that froze the reader in place. A simple counter-spell charm reversed her situation. (Cast by whom?)